FORZADOS
by Shaoran28
Summary: La ambición de los Hyuga s y el deseo de renacer al clan Uchiha, los había unido. Su mayor objetivo crear el poder en un ser cuyos "ojos" representaran el elitismo de Konoha. Esto era lo que Sasuke Uchiha había pactado ante el clan de ojos blancos, para obtener la mano de Hinata Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:**_ FORZADOS_

**GÉNERO:**___Crack Parings/ Narutoverse_

_(Romance/Drama/Friendship)_

**AUTOR**:_ Shaoran28_

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:**_ U. Sasuke/ H. Hinata_

.

.

.

**Aclaraciones de la historia:**

_En esta historia ha pasado un años después de la guerra, los personajes tiene entre 18 (Algunos 20) en excepción de Hinata y Naruto que son los más peques del grupo ellos tendrán 17 a cumplir 18. De igual forma veremos a Obito Uchiha de vuelta en Konoha siendo el apoyo para Sasuke. La temática es la misma que mi fic GaaHina, como el título lo dice: la unión forzada de la ex heredera y el ahora líder representante de los Uchihas, Sasuke. Para un objetivo igual. Sera distinto a lo que estoy escribiendo en la otra historia, pues Gaara y Sasuke son personalidades distintas totalmente y sé que hay variedad respecto a unir a estos dos de esta forma, en fic de otras escritoras excelentes. Pero tratare de ser muy original basándome en lo que pasa ahora en el manga a partir de 673. Y aclarados los puntos._

_Disfruten la trama. Y gracias por darle oportunidad _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

PRÓLOGO

.

Había pasado el tiempo ya, desde aquella cuarta guerra. Los meses habían transcurrido y con ello, las perdidas, el amargo que dejo aquella batalla contra Uchiha Madara se disipó en cierta forma. La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas yacía casi reconstruida en su totalidad. Incluso en consideración a los Uchihas redimidos, habían reconstruido la zona donde una vez existió el clan del _"Ojo copiador giratorio"_. Así para cuando salieran de aquella celda donde fueron privados de sus libertas, ambos tuvieran un hogar donde regresar. Pues ellos habían aceptado ir a prisión en ANBU, como acuerdo para pagar sus actos errados contra la aldea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de 12 largos meses, Sasuke y Obito Uchiha caminaban por los pasillos de ANBU, escoltados por un par de ellos. Caminaban a la par, sus apariencias desaliñadas, sus cabellos largos que le llegaban al nivel de sus hombros (a Obito un poco más allá). La condena pactada había terminado y ahora eran libres para reincorporarse a la aldea y en unos meses más, a la vida Shinobi donde portarían con honor sus bandanas. Sus actos en la guerra no podían ser pasados por alto, eran esos actos los que habían logrado una segunda oportunidad ¡Claro! Y la intervención de Uzumaki Naruto, candidato oficial al puesto de _Rokudaime Hokage_.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta el sol les dio de llenos en sus rostros haciéndoles entrecerrar sus miradas bicolor: Obito _Rojo-Plata_, Sasuke _Ónix-Plata_ (ya que su ojo derecho volvía a la normalidad después de desactivar el Sharingan, quedándole solo el rennegan con aspas) Esto debido a la intensidad del astro rey y al vivir un año en la oscuridad de aquella celda que compartieron. En ese tiempo Obito Uchiha y Sasuke lograron conocerse bastante bien, no como los desertores de Konoha, no como aquellos que odiaban a la villa y pretendían destruirla por la venganza que consumía su ser. Los Uchihas se habían acercado como personas, como seres humanos que habían compartido el dolor, la pérdida del ser amado, siendo los últimos de su clan, se habían acercado (muy a su pesar) como familia. Ambos sabían que desde ahora se tenían el uno al otro, bueno al menos eso pensaban…

-¡Oye Sasuke!¡Obito san!.- una voz hiperactiva los hizo mirar al frente.

Ahí estaba Naruto, ondeando su mano emocionado con una risa zurrona y no yacía solo. Sakura también estaba ahí, con sus hermosos ojos color jade, cristalizados de ver Sasuke libre. Hatake Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara al ver a su amigo ahí libre crímenes, al igual que su antiguo alumno, ambos removidos ya del libro _Bingo_. Gai también yacía junto a Hatake mostrando sus perfectas hileras de dientes brillantes y con el pulgar arriba, después de todo el también había sido cercano al Uchiha. Ten ten y Rock Lee estaba ahí apoyando a su maestro para recibir aquel amigo de la infancia de su Sensei. Shikamaru con expresión aburrida, Ino sonriendo coqueta y un Chouji esbelto mostrando una noble mirada. Todos estaban ahí en apoyo moral, solo por petición del rubio salvador, al cual no podían negarle nada.

Todos excepto el equipo ocho….

…**.**

Kureina yacía con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos carmín. Le partía el alma presenciar aquella escena. Cargaba en brazos a su pequeño de 10 meses de edad _Asuma_, quien había heredado facciones tan iguales a las de su difunto padre, pero con ojos carmín. Kiba y Akamaru también estaba presente. El castaño fruncía sus labios, titubeando en intervenir o no, por lo que sus ojos miraban. A su lado Shino impasible dando su apoyo en silencio.

Y frente a ellos. Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodilla, abrazando la lapida la cual tenía grabada el nombre de…

_Neji Hyuga_

Ese día, se cumplía un año exactamente desde que el genio del Bouke había saltado ante la joven, para protegerla. Aquel impacto había atravesado al Hyuga con la púas de madera su cuerpo haciéndole perder su bandana, la cual ahora Hinata tenía en sus manos y de la cual se aferraba.

La joven estaba destrozada, había tratado de ser fuerte por la guerra en la cual participaba, lo había sido por Hanabi al regresar a la aldea, lo había sido por sus compañeros y amigos, también por su Sensei. Pero ese día al estar frente aquella lapida la cual visitaba por primera vez (pues en todo ese tiempo no había tenido el valor para visitarle). Su determinación que había llevado en ese año se quebró, dejándose caer ante ella, permitiéndose llorar hasta que su garganta se cerró provocándole dolor. Lloraba a todo pulmón, sintiendo los espasmos en su cuerpo debido a los hipados que le daban en ocasiones, permitiéndole tomar aire para seguir nombran y recriminándole a Neji por haberla dejado sola y sin el cobijo de su protección.

Fue entonces que sintieron la presencia de dos personas más acercándose al lugar. Los presentes miraron como Hiashi Hyuga se acercaba con porte rígido y sereno, mostrando a cada paso el poder de su presencia. A su lado caminaba Hanabi con un ramo de lirio en brazos, hecha toda una linda adolecente con perfil sereno, igual de elegante que cualquier miembro del clan Hyuga.

Los presente asintieron en cortesía ante líder del clan milenario y este devolvió el gesto con elegancia. Hanabi en cambio se acercó a su One san y con delicadeza la separó de la lapida rodeándola con sus delicados y finos brazos para reconfortarla. Hinata se apoyó en su hombro aun gimoteando con fuerza, sintiéndose patética de ser consolada por la menor, cuando ella debía ser el apoyo para la pequeña Hyuga.

Hiashi Hyuga veía conmovido la escena. Sintiéndose terrible por no tener las palabras adecuadas para calmar el dolor de su hija mayor, dolor el cual compartían. Aun menos después de aquella reunión con el consejo de clan Hyuga, donde le habían comunicado sobre el cargo que a partir de ese día, caería en las espaldas de sus hijas.

**.**

"_\- Creo que no será sorpresa para ti nuestra decisión, Hiashi.- hablo imponente el líder del consejo. Hideki Hyuga padre de Hiashi y el desaparecido Hizashi.- en Hanabi caerá el deber de guiar a los Hyugas cuando yo te seda mi puesto de líder, en el consejo.- dijo pasando sus manos en su blanca cabellera acomodando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja.- ella es quien se ha mostrado merecedora de, el puesto de líder. Aun cuando fue la segunda al nacer.-_

_Hiashi asintió solemne, pues no tenía nada que objetar al respecto. Él yacía en la sala de reunión junto al consejo del clan._

_-En cuanto a Hinata.- Hiashi levantó la mirada sereno ya sabía lo que vendría_

_-No es necesario decirlo, Hideki sama. Aunque debo decirles.- se dirigió a todos en la sala.- que mi hija ha alcanzado mis expectativas y me ha llenado de orgullo. No me importa si no la consideran digna de ser parte de la casa principal. Es mi hija y si alguien va decidir en ella….-_

_\- Estas equivocado Hiashi.- interrumpió el hombre de cabellera blanca.- debo decirte con sinceridad que mi nieta Hinata ha llegado más lejos de lo que yo esperaba.- miró la sorpresa en las facciones de su hijo.- aun así las leyes milenarias del clan deben ser respetadas y es tu deber cumplirla, si no lo haces seria una ofensa para clan y los tuyos.- Hideki meditó cerrando sus ojos.- pero para tu tranquilidad el sello no está contemplado para ella. Hinata pertenece a la nobleza de nuestro clan, la nobleza de Konoha. Pronto cumplirá los 18 años, faltan algunos meses lo sé, pero muy a tu pesar ella ha crecido convirtiéndose en una dama la cual podríamos arreglar una alianza para el clan y ¿por qué no? Para la aldea.-_

_Hiashi suspiró sintiendo la creciente irritación en su cuerpo, mirando a todos en aquella sala. ¿Pretendía hacer con su hija, una especie de subasta? Para ver quien daba la mejor oferta y llevársela de su lado. Para quitarles a Hanabi y a él, el recuerdo viviente que era su joven hija, de su amada y difunta esposa. No lo iba a permitir. Hinata debía casarse con la persona que ella eligiera (dentro del clan por supuesto ó de alguien que lograra ser digno de ella ante sus ojos, que deseara su amor). Se levanto de manera abrupta de su asiento, haciendo que muchos de los presentes se encogieran en sí, por el temor._

_-¡¿Qué insolencia?! ¡Mi hija no es mercancía para subastar, a quien de la mejor oferta!.- Hideki sostenía la fiera mirada de su hijo mayor._

_-Siéntate Hiashi.- ordenó con elegancia, pero Hiashi no le escucho se giró en sí, dispuesto a salir del lugar.- Bien.- dijo al ver que su hijo mayor lo ignoraba.- entonces dime ¿qué prefieres para Hinata?.- Hiashi se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.- ¿Un matrimonio arreglado ó Hyuga Soke no Juinjutsu?.- miró la espalda ancha de Hiashi.- Esperare tu respuesta.- con ello finalizó_

_Y dicho esto, Hiashi Hyuga salió del lugar."_

_**.**_

Los recuerdos de aquella reunión venían a su mente, una y otra vez. Haciéndole preguntar _¿Que prefería en realidad?_ Definitivamente el matrimonio, admitía con mucho pesar. No quería que su hija fuera humillada por el sello maldito, no quería que su hija corriera el mismo destino que Neji ó Hizashi. Pues sabía de ante mano que si ha Hinata le daban la opción de elegir, se sacrificaría poniendo la marca en su frente con tal de auto castigarse. Así era ella, aquel noble corazón el cual daría su hubiese la opción de revivir a su amado sobrino Neji. En ese momento todo fue claro para él, rogándoles a los dioses Shinobis. Que el consejo eligiera un buen hombre para su hija, pues ella merecía ser feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Obito Uchiha en esos momentos deseaba huir de ese lugar, de aquella fiesta. Soportar a Gai era toda una tortura. Peor que estar encarcelado en ANBU. En esos momentos deseo estar en aquella celda la cual habitó en ese año. Para el Uchiha, era difícil tener una convivencia en un ambiente normal después de estar hundido, por muchos años en la oscuridad. Pero al parecer sus antiguos compañeros de Konoha, no le dejarían tan fácilmente.

Kakashi reía bajo sus mascara recordaba lo poco tolerante que era Obito en su niñez, aunque pensó que aquella faceta la había superado, al parecer no era así. Recordó entonces con melancolía las pequeñas riñas que tenían los tres, en su infancia.

**.**

"_-No creo que tu Sharingan sea de ayuda.- decía Kakashi fastidiado.- si aun no ha despertado, deberías mantenerte callado.-_

_-¡Tu cállate!¡Hablas demasiado!.- Obito alegaba apuntándolo con el dedo.-para ser alguien que tiene la cara cubierta.-_

_Pero en esa discusión, alguien faltaba._

_-¡Te reto Kakashi!.- de la nada, un juvenil Gai apareció. _

_Obito se enervó en cuanto lo vio y Kakashi suspiró con pesar, pensando que debería empezar a frecuentar otras personas._

_-¿Por qué tiene que ser asi?.- suspiró cansado el pequeño peliplata._

_-¡Otra vez tú!.- Obito apuntó colérico.- ¡Vete de aquí!"_

**.**

Kakashi sonrió al ver a Obito darle una mirada asesina al sonriente Gai, quien le daba un discurso de la llama de la juventud, que según _la bestia verde de Konoha. _Obito debió tener reprimida estos años en la oscuridad y debía explotarla en una competencia con él y el ninja _copy_. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que por muy irritado Obito, aceptaba el acercamiento de Gai. Quizás muy en el fondo yacía su mejor amigo de antaño, deseando también que con el pasar del tiempo su discípulo volviera hacer el de antes.

"_Sasuke" _pensó_ "tienes un nuevo inicio, espero ahora escuches mis palabras"_

…

Sasuke salió fastidiado de aquel bullicio que había dentro de su nuevo hogar. Por mucho que gruño y los mandó literalmente a la mierda, ninguno de ellos hizo caso. Y todos yacían ahí, celebrando su libertad gracias a Naruto.

El Uchiha quería estar solo, no quería la lastima de nadie. Estaba en Konoha por su deber con su clan, por limpiar el nombre de los Uchiha con sus logros desde su participación en la guerra. Esa era la razón por la que había aceptado redimirse, había aceptado pagar sus errores. Pero cuando pensó que todo había acabado, los mandos de Konoha le escupieron en la cara.

**.**

"_Tsunade yacía frente a la celda donde se encontraban los dos últimos miembros del clan Uchiha. Minutos antes se había terminado una junta respecto a lo que sería de ellos siendo parte de un clan legendario, ya que perder tal linaje, era lamentable para muchos de los miembros del consejo de Konohagakure. Aun más por la descendencia del hijo del desaparecido líder Fugaku Uchiha. Quien resulto ser la reencarnación de uno de los legendarios Hijos del Rikudo Sennin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki (la historia ya se conocía en parte por boca, de Naruto quien explicó sobre sus habilidades adquiridas y las de Sasuke). Ahora la Sennin tenía un deber y sabía que no sería fácil lo que haría, pero el clan Uchiha debía renacer de nuevo._

_-¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decirme?.- Sasuke se acercó a los barrotes de la celda, malhumorado._

_\- Lo siento Sasuke, pero…-_

_-¡Esta denigrando a mi clan!.-soltó colérico apretando los barrotes, Obito se colocó en pie de donde descansaba y se acercó a Sasuke colocando una mano en su hombro apretándole para que se calmara.- esto es….¡por los actos cometidos a esta maldita aldea! No todos deben pagar por nuestros actos. Itachi…. Él….- se mordió el labio inferior._

_Sasuke sabía que en parte era valido que no aceptara al clan Uchiha como parte de la elite de Konoha debido a los actos de algunos, incluyendo a Fugaku, su padre. Pero arrastras con ellos a Uchiha´s honorables como Itachi y Shisui. Eso no lo iba a permitir._

_-No puedo contemplarlo, no siendo solo dos miembros de este. No cuando su historial, no es del todo limpio,no cuando no hay un futuro asegurando tal linaje.-_

_-Llevo aquí… diez malditos meses.- dijo mordaz.- sobajándome ante ustedes, aceptando las ofensas de guardias, la comida desabrida, este lugar insalubre… y piensa humillarme más.- sonrió de lado.- váyase a la mier…-_

_-Sasuke…- Obito llamo su atención, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del Uchiha menor.- déjame hablar pues ya sé a dónde va esta mujer.- el Uchiha destacaba por su mente analítica y sabia a donde iba con la mierda de psicología que aplicaba en Sasuke ¿Quién mejor que él, para saber cómo manipular a la gente? Él, había sido quien había reclutado a Akatsuki y también había manipulado a Sasuke en una ocasión.- vaya al grano Tsunade sama.- dijo con fingido respecto inclinándose simulando tener una falda imaginaria con la cual hizo la reverencia, haciendo que la mujer tuviera un tic en el ojo._

_-Sasuke en ti cae, la responsabilidad pues eres el hijo del antiguo líder de Clan Uchiha. Tu sangre es pura, tu Kekkei Genkai.- el Uchiha menor hizo un ademán con sus manos para que se apurase. Tsunade tuvo que contener las ganas de aplastar su bello rostro de un puñetazo.- No sé si esta en tus planes, pero si quieres que los Uchihas sean considerados en la villa...-_

_-Debes casarte, Sasuke kun.- soltó Obito con gracia, interrumpiendo a la Kage.- Renacer a los Uchiha formar el clan. Principalmente con tu "barrera sanguínea", aunque supongo que debo cooperar con tan ridícula tarea.-_

_Sasuke suspiró con rabia. Aunque recordaba que de adolecente al presentarse ante el equipo de Kakashi, había dicho que era uno de sus planes. Ahora era una idea que había desechado. Pero en cierta forma sabía que si no era Obito o él, nadie más podría hacer aquella tarea, era lógico. Pero al menos si hubiese sido una opción para él en un futuro (si se le daba la gana) debía hacerlo por voluntad propia, no porque una bola de viejos se lo ordenase."_

_**.**_

Furia que rayaba en odio, eso sentía de solo recordar la idea. Lo querían utilizar, lo estaban obligando a renacer su maldito clan. Cuando él, contemplaba la opción que muriera en él, pues dudaba que Obito quisiera formar familia cuando aún seguía obsesionado con _esa_ tal Rin.

Ahora la mierda era, encontrara a alguien al menos decente para él. Pues dudaba que hubiera a su nivel, alguien digno de un Uchiha, en la aldea.

Suspiró irritado ante la idea de ir en busca de alguna tarada (lo cual sabía que no le sería difícil, muchas estuvieron tras él en antaño, había intimado con varias gracias a su apariencia). La cuestión era encontrar la indicada, una que al menos no fuera una ridícula e irritante, que tuviera buen cuerpo para ser la madre de sus hijos no quería una delgada debilucha, que fuera atractiva (al menos para disfrutar un poco lo que haría con su cuerpo) de cabellos largos pues siempre le atraían de esa forma, que fuera un trofeo para lucir. Aunque sabía que eso era pedir mucho, pero era un Uchiha y él siempre debía tener lo mejor.

-¿Sasuke kun?.- una sonrojada peli rosa se asomó por la puerta corrediza del reconstruido hogar del Uchiha.- Porque está aquí solo ¿Te encuentras bien?-

La miró de forma analítica, negándose y sintiendo ganas de vomitar por lo que iba hacer. No es que Sakura le fuese desagradable, pero tampoco le agradaba del todo como antes (además que la idea era nauseabunda) pero no había muchas opciones. Pues los años habían pasado y tras su altercado en aquella ocasión donde intento atravesarla con su _Millar de pájaros (Chidori)_ la incomodidad en el era latente, al estar a su lado.

Aunque por parte de ella al parecer había una confusión respecto a el Usuratonkachi y él. Lo había notado no era idiota como Naruto (quien había decidido dejarla de perseguir, para que fuera en busca de lo que deseaba desde niña) pero al parecer Sakura, seguía en su capricho. Aun seguía siendo una persona superficial y débil de mente a su gusto, por no darse cuenta de quien estuvo a su lado siempre, a pesar de ser agarrado como saco de boxeo por ella.

Aun así sabiendo que no contaba con varios de sus requisitos, decidió intentar algo. Naruto en cierta forma había tenido madurez (algo insólito) para seguir su camino, sabía que entendería sus razones para hacerlo. Después de todo era consciente que la mujer perfecta, no estaba en ese lugar. Ni en ningún rincón de Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

_Este fic es producto de mi debilidad jejeje (pues no debía postearlo aun) pero realmente era la causa de mi bloqueo mental. Y tenía que postearlo para continuar con mis actualizaciones. Que son muchas por cierto pero mi trastornada mente es así, dándome nuevas historias en lugar de darme ideas para continuar las demás Dx._

_Este fic es basado hasta el manga 673 lo que pase en los siguientes capis del manga puede que añada algo, puede que no, depende de la trama. Espero que el pequeño prologo haya llamado su atención_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente._

_Besos virtuales._

_**:::Shaoran:::**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones de la Historia:** Esta historia está basada en los acontecimientos de Shippuden hasta el Manga No. 673, desde ahí a los siguientes mangas lo que pueda añadir lo hare, lo que no ni modo xD espero comprensión en la historia …

Disfruten el capi.

**.**

CAPITULO 1

DOS DESTINOS, LA MISMA DIRECCIÓN

.

Las semanas pasaron y por la aldea corrían los rumores respecto a la búsqueda del esposo digno para la hija del líder del clan de _"_ojos blancos_"._

_Hinata Hyuga_

Shino y Kiba (este último quien hizo un escándalo al enterarse) no estaban contentos con la noticia, incluso Kurenai había ido hablar con Hiashi. Quien a su vez, accedió a darle la razón por la cual se había tomado, aquella decisión. Y ella al estar al tanto y apoyando aquellas razones, se encargo de tranquilizar a los jóvenes.

Naruto quien ya había hablado con la Hyuga en su regreso a la aldea respecto a sus sentimientos, los cuales rechazó avergonzado. Ya que el rubio se sinceró diciéndole que aunque sus sentimientos por Sakura eran fuertes (como los de Hinata por él) realmente él no tenía experiencia sobre el amor, jamás se había fijado por otra chica y quizás solo quizás sus sentimientos, no eran tan correctos como él creía.

"_Todos podemos confundirnos, quizás eso pase con nosotros Hinata chan"_

Había dicho el rubio con gracia haciendo a la Hyuga sonreír y sentirse afortunada por conocer a alguien, tan especial como él. Aun así el joven agradeció que le mirara cuando nadie lo hacia y desde aquel día algo surgió en el rubio. Un sentimiento tan cálido por la joven que lo hacía desear protegerla, como ella lo hizo en dos ocasiones.

Era ese el impulso que lo llevó a tirar el portón del distrito Hyuga para ir a reclamar al padre de Hinata. El cual por muy héroe de las naciones Shinobis que era, lo mando a sacar a patadas. Sin antes aclararle que ni siquiera la misma Hokage podía meterse en los asuntos de los Hyuga´s, por si el oji azul intentaba intervenir. Hinata había salido a disculparse y agradecerle por su preocupación, diciéndole también que ella aceptaba sus obligaciones, como Neji aceptó morir por ambos y por la aldea. Ante esas palabras Naruto nada podía hacer más que apoyar en silencio, como ella lo hizo siempre.

Muchos candidatos fueron a Konoha, presentándose ante Hiashi y el consejo. Hijos de feudales, guerreros honorables y de famas de otras aldea, incluso Temari y Kankuro escoltaron a Gaara para llegar a un acuerdo. Hanabi casi muere de un infarto cuando escuchó que los candidatos en analizar para su One san era el hijo de un feudal de la _Aldea Oculta de la Niebla (Kirigakure) _y el _Godaime Kazekage,_ Gaara. Ambas opciones alejaban a Hinata de ella. Eso realmente la entristecía.

Hinata notó aquello, pues también había escuchado ciertos rumores. Aun así estuviese donde estuviese ella siempre estaría para Hanabi (o trataría de estarlo) y era hora de recordárselo. Como cada día.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?.- le dijo con dulzura desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de la menor, obteniendo como respuesta un hermosa sonrisa al verle.- tenemos mucho que hablar.-

Hanabi se colocó en pie, bajando de su cama donde yacía. Camino hasta Hinata para tomar su mano y salir del lugar, feliz de tener a Hinata en su vida.

Hanabi la admiraba, quería ser igual a ella. Para muchos en su clan, incluso algunos compañeros Shinobis consideraban su nivel de kunoichi como medio (excepto Kiba y Shino quienes sabían de lo que Hinata era capaz). Y a los ojos de Hanabi Hyuga, su One san era la mejor Kunoichi de todas y hasta se atrevía a decir que del mundo Shinobi. Quizás ella no poseía fuerza sobrehumana, quizás no poseía técnicas que asombraría a cualquiera oponente. Pero Hinata Hyuga poseía una cualidad que cualquier persona desearía tener. Determinación y un noble corazón, algo que la hacía valiosa y única ante muchos ojos, los cuales descubrían aquella cualidad.

Y sus ojos violáceos, no eran la excepción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Obito Uchiha se miró al espejo y colocó las tijeras en el lavabo del cuarto de baño de su habitación. Cabellos negros con tintes azulinos yacían en el piso, había recuperado su antigua apariencia al cortarlos. La mitad derecha de su rostro estaba marcada gravemente por las lesiones sufridas de aquel día que la roca lo llevo a su supuesta muerte, sonrió de lado pensando, si debería ocultar aquella cicatriz. Aquello lo hizo suspirar con pesar apoyando sus manos en el lavabo, al verse pensando en algo sin importancia, cuando había otras cosas más que meditar.

Desde aquel día que piso fuera de ANBU se preguntó una y otra vez si era bueno quedarse en aquella aldea, incluso se pregunto si merecía esa segunda oportunidad. Pues en realidad no se sentía apto para una convivencia con otras personas, más bien no estaba listo para entrar a una _realidad sin valor_ (a su punto de vista) que el mundo shinobi vivía. Su realidad antes había sido un infierno, había creído firmemente en heredar la maldición del odio como muchos Uchiha´s. pero ahora eso había cambiado gracias a Naruto Uzumaki, aun así _¿Quién era ahora, Obito Uchiha?_

-No soy nadie, no quiero ser nadie.- se dijo así mismo, con cansancio.

Recordando que aquellas palabras también salieron de su boca hacia Naruto y Killer Bee con distinta intención en aquella guerra, cuando su mayor ambición era el plan ojo de luna. Pero muy a su pesar aquellas palabras ahora, era su realidad. Pues él no era nadie, en esa aldea.

Fue entonces que de un momento a otro recordó sus propias palabras, que un día fueron dirigidas a Kakashi …

"_En el mundo de los ninjas, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son las peor de las escorias. De cualquier manera SOY esto: Una escoria. Así que escojo romper las reglas. Y si esto no me convierte en un verdadero shinobi, yo volveré para aplastar a todos y cada uno de aquellos que se hacen llamar shinobis"_

Negó inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante con una sonrisa burlesca, deseando que parte de ese chico quedara en su ser. Deseando ser _esa _escoria que poseía la voluntad de fuego, deseando que Madara Uchiha no hubiese destruido aquel Obito obstinado, sin preocupaciones, que prefería ayudar a un amigo en vez de completar una misión. Cuantas veces se pregunto, cómo hubiese sido su vida si su destino no hubiese cambiado, si la oscuridad no lo hubiese alcanzado. Pero como dicen muchos… él hubiera no existe.

-Ya veo que no soy el único, que se envenena así mismo.- dijo una vos muy conocida tras su espalda.

Obito levantó la mirada y observó el espejo que reflejaba a Sasuke detrás de él, igual con su conocida apariencia.

-Creo que envenenarnos el alma es parte de ser Uchiha´s.- dijo burlesco el Uchiha mayor.

-Así parece.- Sasuke se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.- pienso mucho en Itachi.- Obito lo encaró girándose.- preguntándome si es esto lo que deseaba realmente, que volviera a la aldea que el tanto amó, si está en mí proteger el honor de los Uchiha´s.-

-¡Hey mocoso! ¿Dónde quedo _yo_ en esto?.- cuestionó sarcástico.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿No?.-

Obito solo asintió y recordó algo vital.

-Por cierto.- sonrió malicioso.- ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de la esposa ideal para el señor Sasuke Uchiha?.-

-Jodete Obito.- respondió irritado dando se la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación pues ese tema lo enervaba.

-Vamos Sasuke, dudo que exista la mujer perfecta es mejor que decidas por cualquiera.-meditó un momento.- ¿Sabes? también estoy seguro, que el consejo de Konoha te presione dándote un tiempo límite para ello.- hablo con simpleza el Uchiha, siguiéndole.- Además no siempre vas a tener lo mejor.-

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de aquella, silenciosa casa.

-Hump, ya veremos.- respondió con arrogancia, tomando su camisa en uno de los ganchos donde yacía la puerta corrediza. Mientras Obito miraba su espalda con seriedad.- después de todo un Uchiha no descansa hasta obtener lo que desea. Y yo deseo tener lo mejor y veras que así será, al menos algo que se acerque a lo perfecto para mí.-

Y dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, con la camisa puesta azul marino entre abierta del pecho mostrando en su espalda el emblema del Clan Uchiha. Camino enrumbándose para reunirse con Naruto en una taberna. Dejando a Obito con una deseo que no expresó a viva vos.

"_Espero mocoso que lo perfecto, choque contigo muy pronto" _pensó Obito al verle salir.

…

-¿Por qué no vas Shino, a pedir la mano de Hinata?.- cuestionó el chico salvaje recostado en césped apoyando su cabeza en el lomo de Akamaru.

Hinata se sonrojo violentamente al oírlo, estaba sentada junto a él con elegancia.

-Lo pondré simple.- respondió con vos gruesa y molesta, también yacía sentado apoyado bajo el árbol que les daba sombra.- ¿Tú pedirías la mano de Hana en matrimonio? .-

Kiba sintió nauseas al imaginarlo y negó con sus manos, azul del espanto.-¡Argh! Shino, eso sería…. ¡pff!.- bufó

-Entonces sabes el porqué.- dijo el Aburame acomodando sus gafas, con un dedo.

-Chicos, no tiene porque….-medito con tristeza.- no tiene que pensar en ello, yo…yo aceptaré lo que el consejo elija para mí.-

Kiba la miró feo y Hinata se encogió en hombros.

-Ese es el problema Hinata.- hablo el Inuzuka.- te piensan mandar lejos y yo no deseo perder a mi mejor amiga.-

-No solo es tu mejor amiga, Kiba.- añadió Shino.- también lo es para mí, pero como amigos me atrevo a decir…-dudo un poco por expresar un pensamiento tan personal.-… hermanos. Debemos apoyar a Hinata si es lo que desea.-

-Yo no puedo pedirla en matrimonio no soy candidato a líder es Hana (además que sentía lo mismo que su amigo Aburame) ¿Y qué de malo tiene el sello?.- Kiba hablo colérico sentándose abruptamente, mirando a Shino.- Neji a pesar de todo vivió feliz con el.- Shino frunció el ceño y Kiba abrió los ojos cayendo en cuenta de sus palabra y miró a Hinata con la mirada oculta tras su flequillo. Kiba tomó sus manos por impulso.- perdóname pequeña yo…yo no sé porque dije eso.- estaba realmente arrepentido, bajo la mirada.- es que…es que no quiero perderte ¡Joder! Sé que si te vas, ya no será igual que antes.-

-Kiba kun, Shino kun yo lo siento mucho…- dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Hinata estaba tan mortificada por ellos y por Hanabi. La pequeña aunque no lo dijera lloraba a mares al ver la opción de que se fuera de su lado, sus bellos ojos la delataban.

Aunque la joven Hyuga le daba razón a él Inuzuka, ella hubiese preferido el sello. Pero cuando hablo de esa opción delante su padre solo obtuvo el sermón de su vida, el más severo que había tenido en todo ese tiempo. Incluso más terrible que cuando Hanabi le dabas las palizas de su vida, cuando Hiashi les ponía a entrenaban juntas.

-No lo sientas Hinata.- dijo en apoyo Shino.- siempre te apoyaremos, aunque Kiba haga sus rabietas se que también lo hará.-

Kiba con una vena saliente en su frente por lo dicho, asintió.

Y ambos recibiendo una bella sonrisa por parte de la Hyuga. _¿Y cómo no sonreír?_ Sus amigos la amaban como ella a ellos y la apoyaban fuese cual fuese su destino, ellos la apoyaban. Sintió inmensas ganas de llorar por lo conmovida que se sentía, pero no lo haría. Pues se lo había prometido a Neji, ante su tumba y así misma. Su determinación no se quebraría ante nada, seria valiente ante cualquier situación, se prometió que no sería más una débil en apariencia ante los Hyugas, ella haría ganarse su respeto dándoles el honor con sus logros y acciones. Ella seria digna de ser la hija de Hiashi Hyuga. Y por lo tanto no derramaría lágrimas como lo hacía en antaño en los campos de entrenamiento cuando fue rechazada por su padre, cuando sentía que sus entrenamientos no daban el resultado que ella deseaba, ya no abrazaría sus rodillas y hundiría su rostro en sus piernas. Ella ahora era fuerte (así lo sentía) había salido airosa de la cuarta guerra shinobi. Un matrimonio arreglado para ella ahora, no sería nada.

Y con ese optimismo, los tres se enrumbaron hacia las calles de Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había estado irritado esas últimas semanas, asqueado de salir con algunas descerebradas ¡Y claro! Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, esta última quien despotrico en su contra por tener la peor cita del mundo. Alegando de que ni loca se casaría con él o alguien parecido para vivir amargada el resto de su vida, que dudaba que alguien soportara su carácter, agrio.

Ambas sabían de las misteriosas citas del Uchiha, las cuales hacía con discreción para no hacer escándalos al respecto, ni vivir acosado por alguna loca que codiciara el lugar como su mujer. Sakura e Ino habían sospechado del actuar del Uchiha al verlo con chicas diferente y acorralaron a Naruto demandando saber el motivo. Y en un momento de debilidad (yacía comiendo ramen) y que no lo dejaban en paz contó que Sasuke Uchiha, buscaba esposa. Ambas se habían ilusionado y fantaseado por ello. Pero para ninguna fue una velada mágica, haciendo a la Yamanaka abrir los ojos.

En cambio Sakura al no funcionar la cita que el Uchiha le pidió. Decidió ser _ella_ quien lo invitase deseando que el joven viera que ella era perfecta para ayudarle, al mismo tiempo ganarse su amor y cumplir el sueño de estar a su lado.

Y ahí estaba junto a él, días después luciendo un hermoso vestido celeste que definía su cintura y caía suelto hasta su rodilla, unas sandalias a juego y un listón en sus sedosos cabellos rosa (el cual había dejado crecer para él) Luciendo linda para la ocasión. Ambos caminaban por las calles, Sasuke con expresión aburrida y Sakura tratando de estar más cerca de él, mientras caminaban.

Estaba tan ilusionada, pues Naruto le había contado de los fracasos de su mejor amigo con las demás chicas. Fracasos que fueron borrados de las memoria de cada una, gracias a los habilidosos ojos del Uchiha, algo que Naruto desaprobó totalmente (Sakura e Ino se habían salvado por obvias razones, la supuesta amistad) y por ello esperaba ser ella la elegida. Sabía que nadie más que ella, podía con la tarea. Lo conocía quizás no tanto como antes pero al menos, eso era un punto a su favor.

-¿Estás pasándola bien, Sasuke kun?.- cuestionó ilusionada.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros sin interés alguno y ella sonrió negando pues él era así después de todo. Pero no le importaba, ella lo amaba.

"_-Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien?- le cuestionó preocupado al ver sus lagrimas._

_Después del rechazo de Sasuke, había quedado destrozada. Y sonrió, al verle ahí mirándola con preocupación. Él siempre estaba ahí para ella._

_-Lo estoy Naruto.- respondió mirando sus luceros azules. _

_Recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa para animarla."_

Movió la cabeza para disipar el pensamiento preguntándose _¿Por qué vino ese recuerdo a su mente? _Decidió no pensar en ello. Miró el bello perfil del Uchiha haciéndole detener, en la esquina de un callejón solitario.

-¿Qué?.- Sasuke le miraba enarcando una ceja, por su mirar.

Sakura se acercó colocándose de puntilla frente a él. Cerrando sus ojos jade.

-¿Pero qué mierda vas…-

Y no pudo alegar más, pues Sakura le tomó de la camisa y se acercó más haciendo que sus alientos chocaran…

**.**

Se les había hecho costumbre ya, pasar las tarde juntas (en caso no tuvieran entrenamiento o misión) Hanabi disfrutaba feliz, que Hinata la llevara a la cascada donde solía entrenar sus Jutsus de agua en las noches. Solo para pasar un día agradable prensando flores, haciendo improvisados días de campo, para refrescarse en la cascada o simplemente entrenar su el famoso _Juken (puño suave) _y ver como el agua se alzaba dejando destellos de lluvia cristalina que se reflejaban con los rayos del sol. Hinata admiraba con ternura como Hanabi danzaba bajo ellos con sus enormes ojos, llenos de emoción.

Le gustaba verla así feliz, como ella no lo fue del todo en su niñez. Le preocupaba en demasía que sería de ella, si en su caso decidieran enviarla lejos con su futuro esposo. No quería que la manipularan y rompieran esa inocencia que había en ella, volviéndola fría y dura como lo era su padre. Siempre en los duros entrenamientos que le daba Hiashi a la menor, Hinata tuvo el temor que su corazón se llenara de ideas superficiales, que se dejara llevar por las divisiones del clan, las normas milenarias. Sabía que su hermana siempre se apoyaba en ella en esos días duros cuando regresaba a su cuarto tambaleante, ella la mimaba y alentaba, diciéndole una y otra vez que estaba orgullosa por lo que _ella_ era, orgullosa de lo lejos que estaba llegando por sí misma. Y sabía que sería una gran líder. Pero ahora sin ella a su lado _¿Cómo iba a protegerla de la frialdad de los mismo Hyuga´s? ¿Cómo iba a protegerla del consejo cuando intentaran manipularla como lo habían hecho con su padre y su tío Hizashi?_

-¿Por qué no me llevas contigo?.- La escucho cuestionar sacándola de sus pensamientos. Le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con infinita ternura.- Puedes pedírselo a tu futuro esposo quizás…. quizás el hable con mi padre y te lo conceda así no nos separaran.-

-No es tan fácil Hanabi chan.-

No podía evitar que su hermana menor, maquinara alguna idea para que no las separaran. Incluso en una ocasión le había sugerido que sedujera a Hatake Kakashi, quien había tomado lugar importante en el consejo de Konoha y título de renombre en su participación en la guerra. Al punto de la pequeña Hatake era buen prospecto para esposo de Hinata, a su analítico "punto" y a los supuesto rumores sabía que era atractivo, no tan viejo, fuerte y podría darle una vida digna a su hermana, al menos una estable. La menor había aparecido ante la Hyuga mayor con una caja en manos donde llevaba un vestido escandaloso que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, con el cual la pequeña le dijo que era un arma mortal contra el sensei, con el cual lo llevaría a su cama y podría embarazarse de él, así contraria nupcias con el peliplata. Hinata al escucharla se fue violentamente hacia atrás, perdiendo la conciencia.

-Yo sé que no lo es, pero al menos si lo intentaras…- dijo la menor insistiendo.

_¿Pero intentar qué?_ Hasta ahora no había encontrado ningún camino, solo la resignación. Ambas se quedaron en silencio mirando el manto estrellado. Fue entonces que algo curioso ocurrió en el cielo presenciándolo ambas desde la banca de aquel parque, donde degustaban aquello conos de helado, que habían comprado.

-¡Una estrella fugaz, One san!.- Hanabi señalo con ilusión, colocándose en pie emocionada.

El meteoro entraba a la atmosfera terrestre dejando una estela de polvo luminoso, procedente de algún cometa. Iba a gran velocidad desintegrándose por fricciones.

Hinata se acercó a ella y colocándose tras su espalda tomó sus hombros y la alentó.

-Vamos Hanabi chan.- la chica la miró sobre sus hombros y ella le sonrió.- pide un deseo.-

Hanabi asintió y cerró sus bellos ojos juntando sus palmas.

"_Deseo…._-suspiró- _Deseo que One san encuentre al hombre de su destino, que él la noté, que noté la maravillosa persona que es, que noté su belleza, que note su cabello largo y sedoso, que note que es lo que cualquier hombre desearía tener a su lado y que sería la envidia de todos al tenerla. Que ambos vayan en la misma dirección… que ese hombre este en Konoha….es…es es mi deseo estrella"_

Y con aquel pensamiento hizo una elegante reverencia, con las manos aun juntas como si aquello hubiese sido una plegaria, a los dioses shinobis.

-¿Qué pediste Hanabi chan?.- cuestionó divertida ante la seriedad que mostró la menor, ante el deseo pedido.

Hanabi se giró para encararla y sonrió sonrojada.

-Bueno no…no puedo decirlo.- respondió la pequeña

-¿Por qué?.-

-Por que pidió casarse conmigo y teme a que no se cumpla.- una tercera vos se sumó a ellas.

Hanabi se giró con un tic en el ojo, al reconocer de quien eras la vos. El chico de ojos negros y cabellos marrones, cortos en punta, puso cara de horror al ver el aura negra que rodeaba a Hanabi Hyuga.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves Konohamaru Saratobi a interrumpir, un momento entre One san y yo?!.- Hanabi comenzó a tronar los dedos de sus manos, haciendo que el chico diera un paso atrás.

-Yo…Yo solo te vi al pasar y…y quise saludarte.- negó con sus manos, Hanabi era realmente intimidante cuando se molestaba. Lo sabía, había recibido una que otra paliza de su parte, por sus ocurrentes comentarios respecto a que gustaba de él.

-Ha…Hanabi chan.- Hinata quiso intervenir al verla avanzar. Y avanzó también adelantándose a la menor colocándose en medio de ambos tratando de no darle la espalda a Konohamaru, por mera educación.

-Vamos Hanabi no es para…para tanto.- Konohamaru se defendió con nerviosismo.

Y de un momento a otro posó sus inocente ojos en las delanteras de Hinata sonrojándose, por tenerla tan cerca. _"No son como la de Tsunade sama pero…. se le parecen" _pensó el chico y un hilillo de saliva corrió por su boca.

-Hanabi chan, Konohamaru kun solo…- una acción la interrumpió e hizo que Hinata se sonrojara hasta las raíces y girar de manera robótica su rostro un poco, hacia el chico que yacía a su lado.

El chico Saratobi yacía picando con un dedo uno de los voluptuosos pechos de la Hyuga. _Grave error_ seguir el impulso de sus hormonas pubertas, pues sintió como un chakra se elevó de una forma descomunal y no hacia fatal ladear el rostro para saber de quién se trataba. Por puro instinto se echó a correr.

-¡Date por muerto!.- gritó Hanabi yendo tras él.

Hinata después del shock y la vergüenza sufrida, ante bochornoso incidente. Corrió tratando de alcanzar a Hanabi, antes que cometiera un asesinato.

**.**

Sus alientos chocaron, Sakura se aferró a su camisa anhelando aquel momento.

-Por favor, Sasuke kun.- le susurró la joven contra sus labios.

Sasuke se quedó estático, si la empujaba sabia que haría un drama, ya veía a Uzumaki Naruto tumbando la puerta de su casa, para reclamarle. No era que le tuviera miedo o algo por el estilo pero era irritante cuando se ponía a favor de Sakura. Aunque tenía sus beneficios, pues la primera vez que la rechazo Naruto le dejo de hablar por dos semanas _"Dos maravillosas semana"_ pero aun así Sakura era una chica después de todo y aunque era un jodido cabrón, aquello pondría un poco tensa la relación entre ellos. Pues después de todo, volverían hacer compañeros.

Un empujón los hizo separarse de golpe y Sasuke lo agradeció internamente, pues no sabría manejar aquella situación.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a una adolecente correr ondeando su melena castaña mientras gritaba _"¡ Konohamaru Sarutobi , estás muerto! _ Observando también a el chico castaño de cabello erizado, que saltaba de tejado en tejado tratando de coger ventaja para evitar lo inevitable.

-Estúpida mocosa.- soltó el Uchiha irritado, al ver a la chica saltar hacia un tejado también.- vamos Sakura, te llevare a tu casa.- la joven asintió un poco molesta también, por arruinar su momento.

Iba a doblar la esquina en dirección a casa de Sakura, cuando…

_¡Paff!_

Sasuke dio un paso atrás debido al choque con la persona que venía en dirección contraria, logrando tomar su delicada mano para que no cayese de espaldas.

El Uchiha levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con unos inocentes y miró a la joven con detenimiento. Sus cejas azulinas, sus ojos violáceos adornados con hermosas, largas y espesas pestañas, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su piel de porcelana, labios gruesos y perfectos color cereza. La chica poseía rasgos finos.

_¿Quién será esta torpe?_ Se cuestionó Sasuke internamente ladeando la cabeza. Siguió meditando mientras escucho a Sakura hablarle.

-¿Hinata, está bien?.-

Sasuke la miró asentir, mientras aun sostenía su mano.

"_Hinata, Hinata Hyuga por lógica_\- pensó, pues sus ojos la delataban. -_Recuerdo a un Hyuga, ese imbécil que Naruto dijo que murió, aquel que preguntó mi nombre en los exámenes chunnin_\- Sasuke tenía buena memoria y un recuerdo se sumó, de aquel chico Hyuga caminando con elegancia y porte, llevando vendas en el brazo y pierna del mismo lado, mientras una niña escuálida de cabellos cortos azulinos lo seguía con la mirada en el suelo, sus rasgos era los mismos.- _es ella.- _enarco una ceja pues de escuálida no tenía nada, recordando también haberla encontrado en otro lado.- _vaya que ha cambiado" _

Y salió de sus pensamientos cuando Sakuro le llamó.

-¿Sasuke kun?…- miró su mano la cual, aun sostenía a la Hyuga.- Hinata debe irse.-

Se había hundido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera, escucho cuando la chica había ofrecido sus disculpas y anunciado su partida. El chico la soltó sin inmutarse, mientras Hinata seguía sonrojada más que nada, por su torpeza al chocar con él.

-Yo….- cubrió sus labios con su puño.- yo…. Deseo que sigan disfrutando su velada y disculpe una vez más Uchiha kun-

Hizo una reverencia para luego echarse a correr en busca de Hanabi, pues no podía perder tiempo ya que temía encontrarse con un Konohamaru medio muerto. Así de letales eran los celos de su hermana, lo sabía.

Sasuke la miró partir y se quedó hipnotizado por el movimiento de su larga y sedosa cabellera azulina.

-Iba con nosotros en la academia.- Sakura notó que la miro más de la cuenta.- supongo que Sasuke kun no la reconoce.- sonrió.- ella es muy tímida, suele pasar inadvertida.-

-No es como que me importe.- retomo su camino.

Tampoco era como que deseara hablar de esa Hyuga, solo por una distracción.

Aunque el balanceo de aquellas hebras por alguna razón provoco en el fascinación, sin querer admitirlo del todo.

-Pensé que si.- Sasuke la miró con cara de pocos amigos y Sakura aclaró el punto.- Bueno Sasuke kun, no…no debe recordar a nuestros compañeros.-

-Como dije, no me interesa.- Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.- Andando.- dijo Sasuke borde.

Sakura supo entonces que su cita y la oportunidad de un beso soñado habían terminado. Pero aun su esperanza estaba latente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las semanas transcurrían y Obito veía los fracasos del Uchiha por encontrar esposa. Esa misión que para él debía ser un chiste, se estaba yendo al carajo. Era claro que Sasuke había desistido, pues desde que salió nuevamente con su compañera de equipo no hubo más aspirantes.

Obito yacía la residencia de ambos, sentado en la sala del lugar degustando un Sake añejo obsequio de Gai, cuando lo sintió llegar con una exasperante compañía. Suspiró con pesar con la idea de soportar sus discusiones, que muchas veces llegaban a tal grado de tomarse de sus vestimentas. El Uchiha se colocó en pie para salir de ahí, pues no tenía ánimos de soportar sus niñerías.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y Naruto fue lanzado para caer pecho tierra y trasero en alto sobre el tatami de aquel lugar cortesía de Sasuke y el puntapié que le había propinado, lamentable aterrizaje para el héroe de Konoha.

-Y pensar que _esto_, gano la guerra.- dijo Obito burlesco, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta de la sala.- ¿Qué?.- miró a Sasuke entrar y cerrar la puerta.- ¿Lo elegiste a él para renacer al clan?.-

Naruto se sentó azul de las nauseas, de solo pensarlo.

-Deja de hablar estupideces, Obito.- le riñó Sasuke.- Y tú, lárgate a bañar y ve a donde te he pedido.- se dirigió a Naruto.

Naruto se giró sobre su trasero hacia los Uchihas, cruzando brazos y pierna.

-No me parece buena idea.- dijo el rubio con seriedad.- No, la amas.-

-¿Por qué te quejas? Cuando salía con las demás, me apoyabas Usuratonkachi.- Sasuke ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, que era minúscula.- ¿No dices ser mi mejor amigo?.- cuestionó burlesco.- Ni siquiera con Sakura, objetaste.-

Obito los miró salteando su mirada de Sasuke a Naruto no entendía nada. Bueno nunca entendía porque discutían.

-Sakura chan te ama, pero… ¿Por qué ella?.- dijo Naruto no muy convencido y quería estar seguro del paso que daría Sasuke.- ¿Qué razón hay para elegirla?-

\- Porque se me da la gana, Naruto.- respondió con seriedad.- así de simple.-

Obito sonrió al darse cuenta del porque discutían, su mente analítica le alerto de la noticia.

-¿Quién es la victima?.- cuestionó el mayor, dándole un sorbo a su botella de Sake.

Sasuke soltó el nombre, con simpleza. Provocando que Obito escupiera el sake, por lo que acababa de revelar. Mientas Naruto se colocaba en pie limpiando algunas gotas de sake de su cara con asco.

-Debe ser, una maldita broma.- Obito limpio la comisura de sus labios. - ¿Por qué carajos elegiste a una de las princesas de los Hyuga´s?.-

…

"_Yacía en una taberna, Naruto lo había llevado arrastras para que socializara un poco más. Aunque aquello no estaba saliendo como Naruto lo esperaba._

_Sasuke yacía sentado ahí con cara de pocos amigos, Shikamaru masajeaba su cien debido a la jaqueca que sufría por tratar de llevar su nuevo cargo reemplazando a su padre, en el departamento de inteligencia de Konoha (Como consejero y comandante), Chouji también estaba ahí degustando algunas botanas para acompañar la ingesta de alcohol. _

_El rubio exasperado por el agonizante silencio soltó, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para entablar conversación. Lamentablemente para Sasuke era algo relacionado con vida amorosa._

_-¿Cómo vas con las citas?.- cuestionó el rubio al azabache._

_Sasuke lo miró en automático, con autentica aura asesina. ¡Se suponía que era un secreto! Naruto tenía una enorme boca, la cual le cerraría de un puñetazo._

_-¿Qué?.- Soltó Naruto con inocencia, hasta que capto-¡Oh! Secreto.- asintió.- shhhh.- colocó su dedo ebrio en sus labios._

_-No hace falta.- soltó Chouji_

_Naruto y Sasuke le miraron._

_-Ino nos contó.- agregó Shikamaru sirviéndose Sake.- descuida no es nuestra incumbencia.- le aclaró al verle fruncir el ceño al azabache.- igual podemos ayudar a tu búsqueda, si deseas.-_

_Sasuke arqueó una ceja.- ¿Así? ¿Y cómo?.-_

_-Dime lo que buscas.-_

_Sasuke bufó._

_-No es mala idea.- habló el Uzumaki.- Ya has salido con muchas, quien mejor que Shikamaru y su cerebro para ayudarte. Según es inteligente.-_

_Shikamaru lo miró.- ¿Según? Que quiere decir con ese "Según".-_

_-Esto es ridículo.- dijo el chico de ojos negro-plata._

_-La verdad no sé porque le das vuelta.- esta vez fue Chouji el que habló degustando unos cacahuates.- Tú buscas esposa, hay alguien en la aldea que busca esposo. Ahí, está tu solución.-_

_-No creo que funcione.- dijo Naruto, si fueran otras las circunstancia hasta el mismo la hubiese sugerido pero eran completamente diferentes, además ella era luz y Sasuke oscuridad._

_-Creo que Chouji te ha dado la mejor respuesta que yo habría de darte, si no fuera tan problemático esto de enamorar a una mujer, hasta yo quizás la hubiese cortejado pero… que fastidio.- se quejó con aburrimiento Shikamaru._

_Sasuke los miró sin entender de quien hablaban, pues él no andaba en la aldea averiguando la vida de los demás._

_-¿De quién se trata?.-_

_Naruto suspiró.- De Hinata chan.-_

_**.**_

_Yacía en la rama de un árbol esperando que saliera de la floristería de los Yamanaka. No era el único que la esperaba un miembro de su clan la esperaba también. Mientras llevaba en mano utensilios de limpieza desconociendo el porqué._

_Desde la noche anterior no había dejado de pensar en la charla que había tenido en aquella taberna, la habían señalado como la chica que se acoplaba a cualquier persona, tampoco le habían dicho que era una diosa, según lo comentado era bastante "normal". Aunque lo que la hizo destacar, lo _mejor_ de aquella chica es que no lo miraba más bien nunca lo había hecho, si no sus ojos, solo miraban a su rubio amigo. Su amor de infancia (Aunque claro, Naruto aclaró con rapidez, que solo eran amigos) Claro eso le hacía tener mal gusto, aun así era mejor que las otras molestias, con las que se había entrevistado._

_La vio salir con unos ramos de flores en mano, lirios blancos, rosas blancas y rojas. Solo la seguiría para analizarla, era su única opción dado a las circunstancias. Aun así, esta vez se aseguraría de no perder su tiempo, nuevamente._

_Los siguió a una distancia prudente, dado a que eran poseedores de uno de los legendarios doujutsu su habilidad innata, combinada con sus poderes otorgados por el sabio, hizo que aquello fuera fácil._

_Sasuke observó dirigirse al cementerio donde yacía los héroes caídos de Konoha, se removió incomodo al tener que ir ahí. Pues a pesar de que ahora ya había un monumento en honor a su hermano, en todo ese tiempo no había tenido el valor de ir a verle, tampoco lo había hecho con sus padres ¿Para qué? Después de todo estaban muertos. Para Sasuke no tenía caso estar ante una piedra grabada. El solo estaba ahí, para analizarla un poco más, ya que mirarla caminar no decía mucho de ella. Solo que poseía una nauseabunda elegancia y que era una despistada, pues al parecer no sabía cuál era su talla, su vestimenta era demasiado grande para su cuerpo._

_Subió a la rama de un árbol y se sentó en esta apoyando su hombro en el tronco abrazando una de sus rodillas. La observo durante un buen rato, aburriéndose en el acto al ver como limpiaba una de las tumbas del lugar. Fastidiado por perder su tiempo en ella, se coloco en pie a punto de irse. Pero algo llamo su atención. _

_La joven tomó las rosas rojas y blancas. Y observo como la tumba que había estado limpiado tenía un improvisado arreglo con lirios blancos. ¿Tenía más familiares muertos?_

_-Ko.- El Hyuga le miró y notó su palpable tristeza.- Gracias por ayudarme, puede ir a su labor yo …yo me quedare un poco mas.-_

_El castaño asintió y decidió darle su espacio, no sin antes despedirse con propiedad. _

_Hinata lo vio marcharse. Y se sentó sobre sus rodillas._

_-Nii san.- Sasuke la escucho dirigirse a la lapida frente a ella.-Espero ya me hayas perdonado por no tener el valor, de venirte a ver en este tiempo.- sonrió con tristeza.- me haces falta en casa, Hanabi chan ha estado muy inquieta. Otou sama muy ausente. Me siento tan sola…- soltó un suspiro tan profundo_

_Algo en Sasuke se arremolinó. Empatía fue como definió aquello que le tensó. _

_Hinata negó colocándose en pie y tomó los utensilios de limpieza con una mano y abrazó aun más las rosas en su otro brazo. Era mejor alejarse de ahí, por hoy era suficiente la visita para Neji._

_Miró hacia el fondo donde yacía la piedra de un héroe al cual no visitaban, la cual notó aquel día que visito la tumba de su primo por primera vez. Y camino hacia ella. _

_Sasuke frunció el ceño pues a donde ella se dirigía era nada más y nada menos que la tumba de Itachi ¿Qué rayos iba hacer? Y su respuesta vino sola, al verla arrodillarse frente a ella y empezar a arrancar las yerbas indeseables con su mano. Un trabajo tedioso, pero a la chica no parecía importarle. El Uchiha bajo del árbol acercándose un poco mas mirándola absorto, viendo como había limpiado la zona en unos minutos, con gran habilidad. Podando con sus manos aquellas yerbas._

_La joven estaba tan dedicada a su labor de limpieza, que ni siquiera notaba su presencia hasta que estuvo a un metro de ella y lo miró sobre su hombro. _

_Él caminó con lentitud hacia ella y la joven se quedo mirándolo un poco nerviosa, pues ella se había entrometido al tener ese gesto le reñiría, era lógico. Pero le había dado mucho pesar ver esa tumba tan descuida, se sintió tan mal, sintió que quizás podía ser alguien quien le diera honores mientras su hermano menor reunía el valor, que ha ella también le había costado reunir para ver a su Nii san en ese tiempo. Ella entendía su ausencia. Pues padecía su dolor._

_Junto las flores con rapidez blanco y rojo, con la intención de imitar el símbolo de los Uchihas y los colocó en jarrón incorporado a la lapida. Se colocó en pie haciendo una reverencia, cuando él ya estuvo junto a ella._

_-Lo siento.- fue un susurró tan débil de la chica._

_Sasuke miró de reojo sus manos maltratada por arrancar la maleza con ellas y volvió su mirada al frente haciendo una mueca al ver la lapida graba con el nombre de… Uchiha Itachi._

_Hinata vio prudente el marcharse al comprender ese gesto, ese gesto y ese dolor tan igual al suyo. Giró en silencio y tomó sus utensilios._

_-Gracias.- eso la hizo detenerse y lo miró.- no tenias porque.- sus facciones eran tan serenas.- pero gracias.-_

_La joven de ojos violáceos asintió en cortesía ante su gratitud sincera y le sonrió gentil. Retomando su camino dándole espacio para honrar a su hermano._

_El joven notó entones la pureza de su alma, vio el movimiento hipnótico de su melena azulina, su delicado caminar… fue entonces que vio que ella era diferente. Y eso le agrado._

_-Es ella Nii san.-se giro a la lapida.-Ella es a quien elijó.- dijo con simpleza sintiendo como el viento acariciaba su rostro."_

…

-La elegiste para que limpie la tumba de Itachi.- Obito se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja, burlesco.

Sasuke lo miró con seriedad.

-Ahora entiendo porque dices que Naruto, te recuerda a ti en el pasado.- Naruto sonrió con orgullo y Obito de lado.- eres igual de idiota que él.- las sonrisas se les borró del rostro.

-¡Oye Teme!.- Se quejó el rubio.

Mientras Obito lo miraba con seriedad, al percibir ese brillo que mostraban sus ojos ónix. Era determinación por el paso que iba a dar, pero había algo más.

-Habla.- ordenó el Uchiha mayor.-Quiero saber porque es especial.-

-No es que lo sea.- respondió Sasuke

-Pero la elegistes.- Afirmó Obito y en esa afirmación se unió un cabeceó de Naruto dando a entender que tenía un punto.

-¿No lo entiendes?.- bufó ante el silencio de Obito y Naruto también lo miraba, el necesitaba estar seguro del paso que daría Sasuke, de estar seguro que no era errada su decisión.- Si está en mi renacer al clan Uchiha, lo haré. Pero también romperé con la maldición del odio que nos a perseguidos por décadas. Esa tradición de sangre que heredamos al nacer y ella me ayudará.-

Obito lo entendió al instante. Pues por lo contado, ella era la primera chica que había hecho algo por él, sin pedir atención o algo a cambio. Había hecho aquel gesto porque le nació y eso hasta para él decía mucho, aun viniendo de un miembro de un clan donde eran una manada de ególatras, como los eran ellos.

-Tomaras su pureza.- sonrió -que astuto un Uchiha… noble.- dijo con sarcasmo pero había duda en su vos.- Todos nos corrompimos ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu elección cortará con ese legado?.-

Naruto increíblemente se mantuvo en silencio todo ese tiempo, pensando que lo que decía Obito era cierto, aun así el creía que desde que acepto ayudar a la alianza shinobi, desde que adquirieron es nuevo poder, Sasuke había hecho un cambio, había dejado la venganza a un lado. Entonces recordó aquel día cuando Sasuke, en medio de su embriagues le soltó algo, que le indicó que había sentimientos profundos en Sasuke muy en el fondo, pero los había.

"_Sasuke miraba absorto la caja que le había entregado Naruto._

_-¿Cómo? .- pues el Uchiha daba por hecho que desde que se marchó de Konoha en su pre-adolescencia aquella fotos y recuerdo que lo acompañaron en su niñez amarga. Se habían perdido._

_-Cuando te marchaste, yo… yo les tome de tu apartamento.- sonrió de manera zurrona.- sabía que volverías y necesitarías para decorar tu nuevo hogar.-_

_Sasuke tomó un sorbo de la botella de Sake, yacían en el departamento del Uzumaki._

_-Eres tan idiota.- le sonrió de lado y Naruto también correspondió el gesto._

_Fue entonces que algo llamo la atención de azabache. Naruto le vio tomar uno de los porta retratos donde yacía Mikoto Uchiha con un bello Kimono azul marino y un Obi de color negro con el símbolo de los Uchiha._

_-Yo también extraño a mi madre.- Hablo Naruto.- Sé que la tuya debe estar orgullosa de lo que ahora eres del ca…-_

_-¡Calla!.- alzó la vos.- mi madre estaría avergonzada de lo que fui y de lo que soy…-_

_-Teme no…-_

_-Mi madre era una mujer dulce y pura. Tal vez.- hizo una pausa acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el empolvado cuadro.- Yo no hubiese caído en la oscuridad ¿Sabes por qué?.- Naruto negó con seriedad.- porque ella no lo hubiese permitido.-"_

Aquel recuerdo hizo clic en la cabeza de Naruto. Eso era lo que él quería terminar con aquella maldición, no cometer errores de los antiguos Uchihas y que mejor para Sasuke que hacerlo con la persona más dulce de Konoha. La que había tenido un gesto puro con él. Como era de costumbre Naruto no brillaba por su agilidad mental, pero aquello le hizo sentir una buena corazonada por alguna razón.

-¿Y tú? .- Sasuke lo miró feo. También Obito, pues llevaba un buen rato ido.- ¿Por qué te sonríes como tarado?.- cuestionó el azabache

Naruto camino hasta él y colocó una mano en su hombro, con el gesto aun en sus labios.

\- Porque te apoyaré.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La esperaba con ansias locas desde la rama más alta de aquel árbol de cerezo. Hacia una semana que su One san había ido de misión al país de la Hierba _(Kusa no Kuni) _habían solicitado al famoso equipo de rastreo para encontrar una hierba medicinal, de vital importancia para el feudal del lugar. El cual yacía en estado delicado.

Hinata había informado del día de su llegada y al enterarse Hanabi decidió ser ella quien le informara de la noticia, buena o mala a ella le daba igual como lo tomara. Su One san seguiría a su lado, a las afuera de Konoha, pero cerca de ella ya que no le molestaba correr unos metros para visitarle, eso la hacía inmensamente feliz por muy egoísta que sonara.

Para dicha de la menor, el famoso equipo de rastreo entro en su rango de visión. No pudo evitar chillar y saltar de la emoción al verla, su rostro de cansancio, su ropa un poco descolocada por el ritmo del viaje. Venia acompañada de Shino con su habitual porte y…

-Kiba.- soltó Hanabi en un suspiro.

Aquel chico de aspecto salvaje, del cual había quedado prendada desde que apareció en la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, acompañado de, el Aburame. Cuando venían en busca de Hinata en su primer día de entrenamiento, como equipo.

Kiba Inuzuka tenía todo lo que ella deseaba en un chico, guapo, un cuerpo de dios (lo había visto sin camisa en más de una ocasión en sus entrenamientos con Hinata y Shino) su aspecto salvaje le hacía suspirar, era divertido, no parco como los Hyuga´s.

En resumen el chico soñado y perfecto, el amor platónico de la pequeña Hyuga.

Hanabi cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y se abofeteó. Pues ese no era momento para perderse en el sexa appeal del moreno, por ahora lo único que importaba era darle a su One san la noticia. Espero paciente a que el equipo de rastreo se acercara y no espero mucho al verles detenerse y mirar a su dirección. Hanabi un pudo evitar saltar hacia Hinata quien no se espero aquel gesto, provocándole caer de espalda.

-Hanabi chan …. No…no espere ese recibimiento.- dijo Hinata un poco adolorida.

-Que imprudente mocosa.- agregó Kiba

Haciendo que Hanabi levantara la mirada, provocándole sonrojar. Gesto que también hizo sonreír a Hinata ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos tan palpables de su hermana, aunque le parecía que Kiba era muy mayor para ella.

-Mira quién habla de imprudencia.- dijo Shino acomodando sus gafas.

Kiba le miró feo, mientras Hinata y Hanabi se incorporaban.

-A ti ¿Quién te pregunto?.- soltó molesto

-Solo agrego un hecho.-

Ambos sintieron una delicada mano en su pecho y miraron a Hinata sonriéndoles. Con solo ese gesto detuvo aquella discusión, que empezaba a iniciar. Hanabi vio propio aclarar su garganta, llamando la atención de los tres.

-One san.- sonrió.- tengo algo que decirte.-

**.**

Hiashi yacía en la sala de té de la mansión Hyuga mirando absorto a través de la ventana las flores del jardín, que años atrás fueron cultivadas por su difunta esposa y las cuales Hinata con devoción cuidaba.

Las flores eran hermosas, colores más que vivos, cada vez que el rocío de la mañana les tocaba, le hacían brillar con sutileza, con ayuda de los rayos del sol. El jamás había descubierto la habilidad que había en Hinata y que hubo en su esposa, para dar esa fresca belleza a esas plantas. Ya que él, al morir su amaba había intentado preservar su estado intacto cosa que fallo inútilmente, hasta un día que encontró a su Hinata con ayuda de Hanabi y Ko dándole vida de nuevo a aquel jardín que poco a poco, empezaba a oscurecerse.

Suspiró con pesar pensando que ahora era él quien debía temer por su lugar soleado. Que no era momento de pensar en aquel jardín, debía pensar en la decisión del consejo, debía pensar le cómo le diría a su amada hija, que ya habían decidido por alguien para darle en matrimonio y que ese alguien vendría hoy a tomar el té para hacerlo oficial.

-En verdad.- Hablo Hiashi dirigiéndose a su padre que yacía elegante sentado en un cojín frente a la mesa de té, a su lado Ko servía las bebidas calientes para ambos.- Jamás pensé que eligieras a Sasuke Uchiha, un criminal desertor de la aldea.- sonrió de lado.- si el punto era dársela a "Ex" criminales, hasta el Kazekage es aceptable para mi.-

Hiashi se apoyó en el umbral de la ventana, recordando que casi le escupe el té que bebía, en la cara al líder del consejo cuando el héroe de Konoha vino pacíficamente a pedir la mano de Hinata. Pero no para él, si no para nada más y nada menos que el Uchiha menor redimido. Su respuesta había sido un rotundo NO, pero para su desgracia Hideki le pidió a el Uzumaki dar sus razones del porque un Uchiha quería desposar a su nieta, recibiéndola con mucha seriedad del parte del rubio…

"_Sasuke Uchiha desea la mano de Hinata chan, porque desea su nobleza para crear un legado que represente el elitismo de Konoha, un nuevo poder que represente a los poderosos Hyuga´s y a los legendarios Uchihas y ese poder estará en los ojos de ese ser."_

Para Hiashi le hubiese sido mejor que Naruto Uzumaki que le hubiese dicho que necesitaba a su hija para el experimento de ese mocoso desertor, pero al parecer su padre, el líder del consejo también gustaba de esos juegos. Sobretodo de buscar poder y renombre, si aquello funcionaba serie legendario para el líder del consejo de los Hyuga´s, formar parte aquello.

Acepto.

Enviándole la invitación a Obito Uchiha para confirmar la aceptación de la propuesta, tal cual marcaba la tradición. Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre a Hiashi, preguntándose si ¿Acaso había olvidado que ese sujeto era responsable de la muerte de Neji? Todo esto le desagradaba en demasía.

-Es el mejor candidato.- Hideki tomó con elegancia la taza de té.- Hinata no padecerá a su lado, Uzumaki Naruto afirmó que Hinata tendrá comodidad digna de una chica de su categoría.-

-Claro.- Hiashi se giró encarándole.- Akatsuki con Obito, tanto Sasuke por su cuenta debieron robarle a mucha gente para estar en buena posición y mantenerse mientras los asignas como honorables shinobis de la aldea.- dijo sarcástico

-Ese no es asunto nuestro.-

-Debería serlo ¿No crees?.- respondió Hiashi.- es "tu" nieta y mi hija a quien le daremos.-

-Hiashi ya pagaron su deuda con la aldea.-

-Para mi seguirán siendo escoria y…-

Las puertas de aquella sala se abrieron de par en par y Sasuke Uchiha entró imponente vistiendo un kimono formal de seda negra lisa con cinco kamons en el pecho, hombros y espalda, en los costados de la mangas tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha y el Hakama era de color blanco. Su cabellos sedosos azabaches habitualmente peinados, era como ver a un guerrero tradicional samurái. Detrás de él, le acompañaba Obito portando un kimono más casuales, comúnmente de telas con textura, color azul. Ambos tenían aquel porte orgulloso cual Uchiha.

-¡Oh! Lamento la interrupción.- dijo Obito burlesco.

Una chica del Bouke se les adelanto sonrojada y un poco agitada

-Hiashi sama… lo siento ellos….-

Hiashi hizo un ademán dándole la señal que se retirara, la chica asintió sonroja dándole la última ojeada al Uchiha y se despidió con propiedad cerrando las puertas nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no continua su conversación?.- fue Sasuke quien cuestionó.- quiero saber qué es lo que opina de mí, mi futuro suegro.- sonrió de lado, provocando en Hiashi un tic en el ojo.

-Disculpa a Hiashi, hijo.- Hideki se colocó en pie.- Tiene los celos del típico padre que no acepta que su hija ya creció, anda por favor ambos tomen asiento.-les invito.

Hideki los guiaba a la mesa cuando de la nada Hinata entro como un vendaval a la sala, ignorado a todos parándose gusto en frente de su padre apoyándose en sus rodillas para coger aire. Definitivamente para Hideki Hyuga, hoy era el día de las interrupciones aunque la de su nieta era la más acertada.

-¿Hinata?.-

Hiashi le miró extrañado de su actitud aunque el ver entrar a su hija detrás de ella, le dio a entender del por qué más aun con la sonrisa nerviosa y de disculpa que le dio su hija, los demás presente se mantuvieron expectantes aunque Sasuke solo se concentraba en su futura novia y su acciones.

-¿Sucede algo?.- Hiashi se sintió un poco tonto el cuestionarle.

Hinata suspiró y le miró con preocupación.

-Es….¿Es verdad Otou sama? Ya eligieron esposo para mí.-

Había corrido con el corazón desbocado al enterarse, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a sus amigos de despedirse, Shino vio propio dejarla ir, deteniendo las claras intenciones de Kiba de seguirla. Ni siquiera había escuchado a Hanabi de revelarle el nombre de quien sería aquel con quien pasaría el resto de su vida, pues aquello quería escucharlo solo de los labios de su padre.

Hinata esperaba paciente, ansiosa y temerosa a la vez de lo que su padre revelaría sin darse cuenta de quien se posaba a su espalda. Hanabi yacía ya a lado de su padre, sonrojándose por la belleza oscura que yacía detrás de su hermana mayor, cosa que Hinata ni notó.

-Hinata.- fue entonces que Hideki decidió tomar la palabra.- Gira y conoce a tu futuro esposo.-

La joven de ojos violáceos, se sobresaltó percibiendo la sensación de aquel chakra tras suyo _¿Tan ensimismada estaba para no sentirlo?_ Esa sensación era igual a la de…. No él no podía ser. Giró de manera pausada, sintiendo como si el tiempo se detuviera. Cerró los ojos y no supo por qué razón, bajo la mirada abriéndolos nuevamente y miró como aquel joven se acercaba ella.

-Uchi…Uchiha kun.- susurró.

Alzó la mirada por completo y lo confirmo al encontrasen con aquello ojos tan peculiar. Se miraron a los ojos y Hinata supo que... Sus destinos se habían unido y desde aquel día caminarían en la misma dirección.

Todo se oscureció. La chica perdió la conciencia.

Y mientras Sasuke, le sostenía y le miraba con detenimiento evitándole caer al suelo, también supo algo…. De escuálida definitivamente, no tenía nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Que maldita soy…_

_Pero en verdad detalles personales, más bien sucesos afectaron mi concentración. Mi muso se dio una buenas vacaciones jejeje._

_El capi esta algo forzados pero con mucho amor, espero sea de su agrado. Ya cruzaron mirada que emoción jejeje ya veremos cómo avanza la pareja en el siguiente capi. Disculpen si hay algún error por ahí anoche me acosté en la madrugada cuando le termine solo le leí en dos ocasiones checando ortografía pero soñolienta no se sirvió de mucho, cualquier error prometo checarlo y corregir luego. Hoy tenía que estar puntual en el jardín de niños con mi nena jejeje ¡Sí! Shaoran es madre._

_Sé que esperan el MadaHina está en proceso y los que esperan Ojo Blanco ese hasta octubre que termine el manga Shippuden para definir bien todo._

_Me despidos_

_Besos y bendiciones._

**::::Shaoran::::**


End file.
